


Sweet Dreams (and how they came true)

by therealbloodymary01



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2x10AU, Arthurfallsinlovewithmerlin, Gen, M/M, alinedisanidiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbloodymary01/pseuds/therealbloodymary01
Summary: 2x10 retelling. Remember that episode when king Alined craves war and makes Arthur fall in love with Vivian? What if, for a joke of destiny, the prince ends up falling for his manservant? Read to find out what would happen!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 187





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on episode 2x10. Basically Arthur is a dumbass in love and Merlin is just trying not to be part of a scandal. Do not expect anything too serious XD  
> I posted this in Italian in June and now I'm translating it, so I shouldn't be too long with the updates. Enjoy!

It was a crucial day for Camelot. That day would have made the difference between peace and war.

King Uther was well aware of it, that was why he had insisted so much to meet the other five sovereigns of the nearby kingdoms so that he could at least attempt to avoid other bloody conflicts. 

He had made sure that all his guests had a warm welcome from everyone in the castle: nobles, knights and servants. He especially cared for king Olaf's daughter well being, as it was widely known how much the sovereign was fond of his beloved child.

“What kind of welcome is this? You make us linger like last summer swallows!” exclaimed Olaf as soon as he set foot in the courtyard. He was heading towards Uther while escorted by a young Lady and Prince Arthur, who had put on a polite expression and yet looked slightly bored.

“You're really welcome, Olaf,” replied to his statement the King of Camelot with a placid smile.

“Let me introduce you to my daughter, Vivian” continued Olaf, utterly proud. The young lady, with long platinum blond hair, held out her hand for him, smiling coldly. “You resemble your mother very much,” said Uther recalling his memories of the queen of the North Territories, with delicate features but a wicked attitude, just like her daughter.

The Prince of Camelot was commissioned by his father to escort Princess Vivian to her chambers. The two royals headed for the east wing of the castle, where the rooms meant for nobles were located, without saying a single word, looking at each other with slight distrust.

“I hope you'll find yourself comfortable here,” Arthur told her politely.

“It is... appropriate” she replied without sounding too convinced.

Arthus was already starting to lose his patience, he didn't have time to waste with a capricious princess.

“Anyone who was given this room was more than fine.”

“I'm not anyone” was the petty reply of the princess.

“Of course not...”

The prince did his best not to roll his eyes, but it was really hard.

All of a sudden, Guinevere rushed in, making Arthur sigh of relieve, as the royal bother wasn't his problem anymore.

“This is Guinevere, my Lady – he said – she will have care of you for all the time, I assure you that she is one of the best in all Camelot.” 

“Then I'm sorry for Camelot,” replied Vivian.

Arthur and Guinevere looked at each other, both of them wishing to say a word out loud, but unluckily it was too coloured to being pronounced by any of them without having to face some serious consequences.

Once out of the chamber, they locked eyes, really perplexed. After some seconds of shameful silence, they burst out laughing, not able to control themselves. “Well, good luck, Gwen,” said the prince winking at her, before rushing to dress himself for the banquet.

Back in his room, Arthur found his manservant tidying his bed. The prince went behind the screen to change, and he was about to put on a shirt when he noticed a giant hole in one sleeve.

“Uhm, Merlin?” he called him.

Merlin didn't even bother to speak, he just turned his head with a questioning look. 

“What kind of impression do you think this gives?” he ironically asked, showing him the obvious defect of the fabric.

“That we have moths?” he joked with his usual sarcasm, which Arthur had grown to appreciate, even though he would have never admitted it.

The prince smiled slightly and asked him to fetch another shirt.

Merlin was wondering why his master had so much interest in his clothes all of a sudden since, usually, he didn't pay much attention to that sort of things. Eventually, he asked the prince who he wanted to impress. In reply, Arthur reminded him of the five kings waiting in the dining room to start the banquet, whose outcome would have determined the faith of the kingdom.

However, the beautiful royal had not managed to convince his friend at all.

“Are you sure that you're not thinking of Lady Vivian? ...She's really pretty” he dared to ask. At those words, Arthur made a vaguely altered expression, and Merlin thought that if only thoughts could kill, he would be dead by then.  
On the other hand, the beauty of the princess was so undeniable that even Merlin was aware of it, even though girls weren't really his area. Obviously, nobody knew about it. Camelot had made several steps towards progress lately, no doubt, but a warlock who fancied guys was a little too much, especially considered how much Uther and his supporters were anchored to traditions. As a result, the young warlock had learned to hide who he really was since the first day he had arrived in Camelot. The only person who knew everything about him was Gaius, the court physician, who loved him as if he was his own son and would have done everything in order to protect him.  
He was awakened from his thoughts by Arthur's voice.

“Anyone who fancies Lady Vivian can do it at their own peril” he stated. “Olaf would make him dip in a vat of boiling oil before he can say “hello”... besides, Vivian's not really my type,” he added.

“Of course, Sire, I know that you're secretly in love with me” Merlin joked.

“W-what?” Exclaimed Arthur in disbelief.

Merlin couldn't deny the fact that the prince was undoubtedly attractive, and more than one time he had had not-at-all-appropriate thoughts about him. He knew, though, that he would have never looked at him that way, so sometimes he just liked to tease him a bit.

Arthur now was literally glaring at him and his manservant, slightly concerned, didn't understand why he was taking it so personal. Usually, he limited himself to elegantly telling him to sod off. Then he noticed something strange: His Majesty, Arthur Pendragon, was getting red.

“Are... are you blushing?”  
Merlin had to collect all of his efforts not to burst out laughing.

“I'm not!”

“Yes, you are! O heaven, you really love me then!” he teased, batting his eyes.

“Merlin! I have a vat of boiling oil as well!” the prince threatened him, still shocked for his manservant's impertinence. He was just surprised because Merlin had caught him unprepared with his stupid joke. Maybe he treated him not so well from time to time, but he sure loved him, just not in that way...

The prince decided to let it go, finishing to dress himself and eventually heading to the banquet.

There was something about the five visitors of the castle that neither Uther nor Arthur were aware of. One of the sovereigns which were participating in order to “maintain the peace” was wishing quite the opposite. King Alined knew that the only hope for his kingdom's survival resided in the war, but he was also aware of the inferiority of his army and that he would have lost if he started a conflict. For that reason, he hoped that someone else would declare war to Camelot, and his money were on Olaf. He had planned it all: he would have used his juggler, Trickler, to enchant the foolish prince and make him fall in love with Lady Vivian, so that Olaf would have walked on them and lose his mind.

However, in order to succeed, he needed something which belonged to the young girl. Once the love potion was prepared, in fact, it would have been sufficient to pour a few drops on the prince's eyes and place the object belonging to the princess near him, and the night would have done the rest. When the prince would wake up, he would be completely in love with Vivian.

It wasn't hard for him to get the needed ingredient, as he took advantage of the celebrative banquet in their honour to take some of Vivian's platinum hair during Trickler's show.

When the dinner was over, everyone was so stuffed that they just wanted to rest. Once they had all gone to bed, Alined knew it was the moment to take action. Without being noticed, he headed for the prince's bedroom and, after having distracted the guards with a magic trick, he slid in. Prince Arthur was already between Morpheus' arms and wasn't awaken by the intruder.  
“It's even too easy!” he grinned as he was pouring the potion on his eyes. Before leaving, he placed the strand of hair next to the young royal, feeling very proud of himself. “Sweet Dreams, Prince, - he whispered – may your thoughts be just for Vivian.”

That day had been really hard for Merlin, as he had spent twelve hours working intensely to prepare the banquet, collecting herbs for Gaius and trying to bear Arthur's continuous queries – adjust my crown, clean my armour, groom the horses – as if he could just do twenty different tasks at the same time!

The poor servant could take no more, he was looking forward to eventually going to sleep and not having to listen to anyone for at least eight hours. He had almost reached the court physician's studio when a memory hit his mind: he had forgotten to prepare the prince's clothes for the following day. If Arthur had woken up earlier than him and didn't find them ready, he would have been in trouble. The possibilities of that royal donkey waking up before him were low, but he didn't want to risk. He went again in the king's chambers, praying all existent gods that he was still asleep. Lucky for him, his prayers were heard. He slept in his big bed, half-naked ad usual. Merlin often wondered how could he not get cold, it was November after all. Not that he could complain, he was definitely pleasant to watch...

He woke up from his thoughts by Arthur's arm, which moved slightly, revealing a small object near him. Merlin got closer, careful not to wake him, and grabbed what seemed to be a strand of hair.

“Has he cut his hair?” he thought instantly, but then remembered that he couldn't even tie his shoelaces without his help, let alone cutting his hair.

“Could it be a love token?” he wondered. Watching the strand closer, he realized they were of a too-light shade to belong to Arthur, he could think only of one person which had that colour: Vivian.

But Arthur had clearly assured him he had no intentions of wooing the girl,  
so the only explanation was that Vivian had fallen for the prince and had come to his chambers to gift him with a strand of her hair.

“Disgusting,” thought Merlin tossing the strand away. The next day the prince and he would have laughed about it.

He hurried to choose some clothes from the wardrobe and go away, as he wasn't a fan of Arthur catching him in his room late at night. While he was trying to place the clothes on the piece of furniture next to the bed without being noisy, the powerful warlock graciously tripped and fell down on the floor. He got up muttering words which he would have never said out loud and watched in terror as the prince started to move, hearing all that noise.

Luckily, he limited himself to mutter something unintelligible, before rolling on his left side and starting to snore. Merlin let out a sigh of relief and finally got out, exhausted and sore. He also realized that the wardrobe's handle where he had slammed had ripped his shirt, as the bruise on his arm was confirming.  
“What a beautiful day,” he thought sarcastically, heading to his bedroom to finally have some rest.


	2. The Unplanned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, hope you'll like it!

"Good morning Sire!" 

Merlin walked in the royal chambers with his usual cheerful mood. The sleep had done miracles and he felt completely renewed. 

He found Arthur already dressed, which was definitely uncommon, staring at him with an intense gaze. He almost looked... happy?  
Arthur was never happy early in the morning, something was wrong. 

"Goodmorning to you, my dear!" 

"You're dressed," he stated, still incredulous. 

"I'm the future king of Camelot, I've got some skills," he replied ìn his far too enthusiastic tone, winking at him. 

"Yes, you have the ability to tell others what they have to do." 

"That's your duty, Merlin. But mine, today, is to woo." 

The young warlock stopped making the bed and stared at the prince, not sure he had understood his words well.  
"To do what?" 

"To woo," he repeated, dispelling his manservant's doubts. 

"I have the intention to woo the person I love." 

"Mh, and that would be?" He tried. 

"Why you, of course," he said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, smiling seductively. 

Merlin was starting to get concerned, the prince's behaviour was definitely peculiar, he knew that something must be going on.  
Then he remembered the joke he had made the day before, and suddenly it all made sense. 

"Very funny, Sire, enough with the teasing, you should have breakfast" 

Arthur looked hurt by those words. He grabbed Merlin's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

"I'm not joking at all Merls, I like you, and if you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you." 

He got very close and leaned in, and as soon as Merlin realized what he had in mind, he promptly moved out of his trajectory, so that the prince ended up kissing him on the cheek. He, however, still looked proud of the result and kept watching Merlin with a penetrating gaze full of love which the servant had never seen in his eyes. 

"Arthur, you're not yourself right now, maybe you should lie down a bit" 

"No! You don't understand, I'm in love with you Merlin!" He refused to give up. 

"Trust me, you are not!" 

"Yes, I am!" 

"No, you are not!" 

"We shall marry!" 

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at the statement of the prince, who now looked offended. 

What are you laughing at? Don't you want me?" He complained. 

"I mean, it's just that... what are you going to say to your father anyway? 

"What does my father have to do with this?" 

"Well, that's surely a way to solve the problem..." 

"Stop making up excuses, our love will be stronger than any odd!" 

Merlin was now pretty sure that his prince was under the effects of some powerful spell. The Arthur Pendragon he knew would have never said such romantic things, let alone if they were meant for him!   
He decided to ignore his advances for the moment and to ask Gaius' help later in order to solve his, well, issue. 

He suddenly noticed that Arthur had gone to sit on his bed near him and was smiling widely, getting always closer until his shoulder was touching his own. Pretending to stretch, his arm went around Merlin's neck.  
All of a sudden, he launched himself towards him with the clear intention of stealing another kiss. They were almost kissing when someone knocked at the door and Merlin could free himself from Arthur's grip and run away. 

'I'll see you later, won't I?" He heard the prince scream in his direction, but he didn't give a reply. 

While he paced the long corridor he tried to calm down his heartbeat, which in the last minutes had considerably accelerated. Arthur had almost kissed him! He obviously knew that he was under a spell, but he couldn't help but blush at the memory.

Merlin was sure that would have been both the best and the worst day of his life. With these and other things in mind, he headed outside the palace to do some tasks he had been assigned. 

It was a hot sunny day, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and a light breeze blew in the air. It was really a pity that Merlin was spending it cleaning the stables. He sighed bitterly and kept doing his work, but suddenly someone hit him in the head. 

Merlin turned over and saw Gaius, who looked pretty mad at him. 

"What is it? I'm working, Gaius, if it's not urgent we can talk later..." 

The old physician kept looking at him. "Haven't you forgot anything, Merlin?" 

He watched his tutor in confusion, not understanding what he was referring to. The day before he had come home late and he didn't remember having talked with him.  
Suddenly, a glimpse of their conversation came to his mind.  
"Oh! I had to bring to the shopkeeper his medicines, hadn't I?" 

"Precisely" Gaius confirmed. 

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot, I'll go right now!" He said before tripping on a pitchfork and ending up with his head in a haystack. The court physician smiled. He would have never got used to his ward's clumsiness, but he found it really funny.

So Merlin returned to his and Gaius' chambers to collect the medicines. Once he entered, he noticed a bouquet of flowers on the table, near a small note. Thinking it was meant for the physician, he decided to read it out of curiosity. He opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper. It was written in elegant calligraphy which reminded him of something. It said “The barriers separating us are nothing compared to the strength of true love. Arthur”

Merlin nearly fainted. The prince didn't want to give up that easily, he had to stop him before he did something he would regret later. When the spell was over – and he hoped it would soon – Arthur wouldn't have forgiven him for letting him embarrass himself in front of the whole court. But how could he broke an enchantment he didn't even know who had caused?

He decided to talk to Gaius as soon as possible, and in the meantime to hide the improper infatuation of the prince. He folded the note and put it in his pocket, heading out to make his delivery.


	3. The Love Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story so far and want to leave a review, I'll appreciate it very much!! Enjoy!

“Thank you so much, boy, my back is driving me crazy lately.” 

“You're welcome... oh, and Gaius recommends not to drink it all at once!” 

Merlin took his leave of the shopkeeper and headed back to the staples to finish his work, hoping that later he would have had some time to talk to Gaius about the situation. 

Entering the Citadel, he suddenly felt observed. Turning around he spotted Sir Leon, one of the royal knights, talking to the Prince, who was looking in his direction. Noticing Arthur's intense gaze, Merlin knew for sure that conversation wasn't appropriate. He had to do something to stop it. 

“Oh, Heaven blessed me!” said Arthur to the knight, who looked confused as hell. 

In the meantime, the servant was trying to get closer to them to hear better and stop the prince before he confessed stuff which was better Leon didn't get to know. 

“Just look at him. Isn't he even more beautiful than before?” 

“Who are you talking about, Sire?” 

“Why obviously about Mer—hey!” he was brutally interrupted by Merlin, who came out of nowhere and slapped him on the arm. 

“Merlin!! What is it, your way to tell me that you lo--” 

“That I LOST my patience with you, exactly my Lord, I can't stand you anymore!” he played down. After a long silence, Leon burst out laughing. 

“You're so funny, Merlin!” 

Meanwhile, Arthur was trying to understand how his manservant had gotten so damn attractive all of a sudden and wasn't bothering to hide his longing gaze towards the boy. 

Leon was getting almost nothing of what was going on and limited himself to watch the other two with a questioning look. 

“Leon! I want you to be my witness.” 

“Your... witness, Sire?” 

“Of course. I want to shout the name of the person whom I most want to be at my side. And you, my friend, will be the first to know that I, future King of Camelot, love Me--”  
“Me! Ahahah you love yourself, we knew that already... now come, you need to rest, given your current conditions” intervened Merlin. He was determined to end that surreal conversation, so he put an arm around the prince's shoulders and rapidly headed for his chambers. Leon was really perplexed at that point, but the young warlock muttered the words “too much wine” in his direction, and it sufficed as an excuse for his weird behaviours. 

“So I could have created a problem.” he finally said later on to the only person he could trust. 

“...even though it wasn't all my fault.” 

“What is it, Merlin?” Gaius replied, knowing damn well his ward's tendency to get in trouble. 

“Arthur's in love.” 

“And how did you cause that?” 

“Well... I'm the one he's in... love with.” 

“Oh, that's clear,” he responded ironically. 

“No you don't understand, he's completely enamoured, he can't concentrate on anything, all he thinks and talks of is... well, me.” 

“How did it happen so fast?” 

“Oh come on, you know how Arthur is with me, something must be going on. Only yesterday I made a joke about him being in love with me and he almost sentenced me to death!” 

“I don't believe the prince to be completely unaffected by your charm, my boy. He's far too protective of you,” he argued. 

“He sure wouldn't ask me to MARRY HIM!” 

The old physician's eyes went wide, as he was shocked by that revelation. 

“Magic has something to do with this,” continued the young warlock. 

“I think so too, Merlin.” 

“But why would anyone make the prince fall in love with his manservant? What for? This doesn't make any sense!” he said desperately, his hands in his head, pacing the room. 

“I don't know, but it could be linked to our guests. Think about it: five kings reunited in one castle it's not a common thing, and just as they arrive this happens. It can't be a coincidence, can it? ...Maybe the plan was another, but something went wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, what if the designed victim to become Arthur's dreams object wasn't you? Maybe someone even more inconvenient, someone who could give a valid reason to start a war, if caught in the prince's room...” 

And suddenly, it clicked to him. 

“Lady Vivian! Yesterday night I found a strand of her hair on Arthur's bed, and I tossed it away! How could I forgot about it?” 

“This is serious, Merlin, I'm sure the responsible is Alined, he always craved war inside his heart.” 

“Wait, but this doesn't explain why Arthur is now in love with me!” he added, whispering the last words. 

Gaius seemed to think it over for a while.  
“Are you sure that you didn't leave anything yours next to him? These love spells are not that precise, they can work with every type of object, even the smallest. It is enough that it belongs to another person, whoever that is.” he explained. 

Merlin went pale as he remembered the shred of fabric from his shirt falling on the royal sheets. His clumsiness had fooled him yet another time. 

“What can I do, Gaius? He keeps flirting with me, and you know what would happen if someone actually heard him!!” 

“I know, my boy, that's why you need to be there to stop him.” 

Yeah, really encouraging. 

Merlin promised himself once that question was solved he would resign. Well, maybe not really resign, but at least he would have taken a long, very long vacation. That job exhausted him! Having to be Arthur's manservant, constantly hiding who he really was, and now this. It was too much. 

He was looking for the prince, mentally hoping he wasn't on the rooftop proclaiming his love or something similar, but couldn't find him anywhere. 

After hours of fruitless search, he decided returning to his chamber to think of a plan. 

He was literally drowning in a pile of books but still hadn't found a spell which even remotely resembled the one which Arthur was affected by. 

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. 

The boy rushed out of the studio and locked himself in his room, signing to Gaius to say something. 

“Who's there?” 

“It is destiny, my love!” the unmistakable voice of the prince proclaimed. Merlin rolled his eyes so much he almost knocked his eyeballs off and went hiding under the physician's desk. 

Arthur thought of raising his offer since he hadn't got an answer.   
“Destiny and... chicken?” he proposed hopefully. 

Trying not to laugh, Gaius went to open the door. He found the royal boy carrying a tray full of various food, smiling happily. 

“I wish to see Merlin. Your assistant. The apple of my eye.” 

“Your what?!” replied Gaius, shocked by his statement. 

“The joy of my heart!” he continued before rushing into the apartments without even asking permission to do so. 

Gaius was meanwhile thinking that in about eighty years of life he had never been in a funnier situation. 

“Where is he?” 

“He's not here, Sire” he lied. 

Arthur's face darkened for a while, but he still didn't want to give up. 

“I'll wait for him” 

“I don't believe this is a good idea, my Lord...” 

“Bring him to me!” 

“I can't” 

“Do as I say, Gaius!” 

“Please, Your Majesty, I'm brewing a complicated medicine right now” 

“But I want to see Merlin!,” whined the prince, now on the verge of a breakdown. Gaius had never seen him like that, and he had known him since the day he was born. 

Merlin, still hidden under the desk, had assisted to the whole scene and was mentally cursing himself for being born, going to Camelot, becoming Arthur's manservant, pathetically falling for the idiot and provoking all that mess. Not necessarily in that order. 

Eventually, after several prayers, the relentless suitor gave up, deciding to go in search of his flame elsewhere. Gaius and his apprentice, who had left his hiding place, looked at each other trying to hold back the laughter, even though Arthur's behaviour was far too exhilarating not to comment it. 

Trickler was sure that time his master would have chopped his head off without thinking twice. Their plan should have been rapid and without any impediment, and yet a definitely colossal one had occurred. The juggler had spent all day spying on the prince's movements, in order to verify the effects of the spell, and when he had spotted him walking around with a tray full of food and a rose in his hand he had been sure everything was working fine. 

However, to much of his surprise, the young royal had headed towards the servitude's wing of the castle and knocked on the door of his manservant. He must admit that, in other circumstances, he would have laughed at the Pendragon boy falling head over hills for a simple servant, but certainly Alined wouldn't find that mess funny at all. 

“Just pray that Uther doesn't realize we are behind this thing, or I swear I'll put you to the gallows this time!” Alined threatened once he had confessed all that had happened. That evening the final meeting to sign the peace treaty was being held, so the diabolic plans of the sovereign had officially failed. Alined was keeping to vent his frustration on Trickler when a noise caught his attention: someone was spying on them. He spotted a dark-haired guy just before he clumsily ran away. 

“Who the hell was that?” he shouted at Trickler angrily. If anyone heard about their failed schemes they'll be in serious troubles. Uther wasn't known for his generosity, after all. Eventually, the juggler spilt the tea: it was Merlin, that servant boy, who had spied on them. 

Alined was fuming. He worked for the prince! The sovereign made a drastic decision: that nosy servant had to be eliminated. He couldn't run the risk of the five kings finding out about how he had tried to play them.


	4. The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four, hope you like it!  
> Kisses

Gwen was carrying a tray with Lady Morgana's breakfast while heading rapidly for the entrance of the palace. It was a rather cold day, more than usual. That night she couldn't sleep very well as she had wakened up multiple times to comfort her mistress, which suffered from nightmares. Gaius assured it was normal, yet Morgana always woke up very shaken, claiming they looked more like premonitions, rather than simple dreams. More than one time it had occurred that her visions truly happened, and Gwen had started to wonder whether Lady Morgana had developed a sort of clairvoyance. It made very little difference anyway, as Uther would have surely killed her the moment he found out she was even remotely related to magic.

The maid was suddenly distracted by a stranger who collapsed onto her, throwing away her tray and all its content. Obviously – she should have foreseen it – the delicate unknown subject was nobody but Merlin, one of the few true friends she had in the entire castle.

“Heaven, Gwen, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!” he apologised, frantically picking up what was still eatable from the ground. Guinevere looked at him disheartened. Since she had known him, Merlin had spent more time lying on the ground than standing, to the point that she wondered if he had ever been taught how to walk properly. 

“Don't worry, I don't think Morgana would have eaten that anyway. She's still shaken up for yesterday's nightmares.”

“That's great! I-I mean it's not, but at least she won't get mad at you if you don't bring her breakfast and you won't be mad at me for tripping over you!”   
When he got into it, Merlin could be really prolix, but this time it was clear that he had something else going on, she could feel it. He looked more nervous than usual.

To prove her impressions, before she could go away Merlin grabbed her by the arm.

“I need to talk to you urgently...”

“What's going on? Should I be worried?”

“Well... let's just say that, on a scale from 1 to 10, my level of concern is 11, so--”

“Sweet Lord, Merlin, just tell me!” she complained.

“Fine, alright: Arthur's under a spell made by Alined which should have made him fall in love with Vivian so that Olaf would catch them and declare war to Camelot,” he resumed for her.

“Oh my God, we need to tell Uther!”

“No, Gwen, you don't understand! The plan failed when I accidentally removed the main ingredient from Arthur's bed...”

“Oh. So... what's the problem?”

“Well, you see, the spell didn't work with Vivian, but instead he's now in love with someone else...”

“And that would be?”

The sudden blush on Merlin's cheeks was enough for the servant to understand where that was going.

“Arthur's in love with YOU?” she exclaimed in a dangerously high tone.

“Can we avoid an official announcement, Gwen? I still care about having my head attached to my neck!”

“Oh yes, sorry. What are you going to do now?” she whispered.

“First of all, I need a favour: while I look for a way out of this with Gaius, I need you to take my place with Arthur, I can't work for him when he's always trying to declare his endless love for me!” he begged.

Gwen didn't find the idea of being the prince's servant, let alone now that he was in a state where he could say something inappropriate at any time. On the other hand, Merlin looked so desperate that she didn't have the heart to deny him a favour. She had at least to try to help him.

“What do I say to him if he asks about you?”

“Anything. I'm indisposed, ill, whatever. Just don't say I'm in the tavern! Spell or not, he would kill me.”

“Alright. I hope you'll find a solution, Merlin. We can't risk Uther getting to know about this. Are there any other issues which I should know of?” she asked him ironically.

“Well... I think Alined saw me spying on him and now probably wants me dead.”

“You never cease to surprise me. Be careful, Merlin.”

“I will”,” he replied, rushing away.

“I think I found something that could break the enchantment,” said later on Gaius to his young apprentice, when he entered the studio. The physician had spent the entire night reading books to help to solve the problem, even though he still find all the question rather funny. After some researches, he had found an old love potion which seemed pretty much similar to the one that was affecting the prince. If he was right, the way to break it was only one, and it wasn't that easy.

“Just tell me what I have to do, Gaius,” said Merlin, eager to put an end on that weird situation.

“According to the book, the only way to break the enchantment is with the victim receiving a kiss from the person he truly loves,” he stated, reading and translating at the same time the old druid language in which the volume was written.

“Well, that's just perfect! Just one thing it's not clear: how can Arthur kiss himself? Because last time I checked, the only person that clotpole loves is him!” he said exasperated.

“Be serious, Merlin, are you sure his heart has never beaten for any girl? Or... boy?”

“Not that I know! Doesn't the book say nothing about the case in which the enchanted person isn't in love? How do you solve the problem, then?”

“It says that if the victim isn't romantically involved the spell wouldn't have effect in the first place. This tells us that Arthur must be in love with someone.”

“That's brilliant, all I have to do is have him kissed by everyone in Camelot until I find his soulmate, why didn't I think of it before?” 

Caught in his thoughts, Merlin suddenly remembered the task he had assigned to Gwen and wondered how was she getting by with that dollophead. At that moment he realized something.

“Gwen, that's who! Arthur's always kind to her, I bet she's his love interest! I must find her.” he exclaimed.

“Are you sure she's the person we need, Merlin?”

“I can't be sure, but I at least have to try.”

He stormed out, leaving Gaius perplexed.

Guinevere had never demanded much from her life. She was content with what she had, she always stood in her place, she tried to be a good friend to everyone. But nothing had ever prepared her for the sight she found herself in front of her that day, as she entered Arthur Pendragon's room. She found him laying on his bed, half-naked and with his head in the clouds, humming to himself. For as long as she could remember, the last time she had seen the heir to the throne so cheerful was ... never. As soon as he saw her, a questioning expression appeared on his face.

"Where's Merlin?" he asked, peeking past her figure as if he expected to see him appear at any moment.

"He's not well, Sire, that's why he asked me to replace him in his duties for today"

"Is Merlin sick? Oh dear, I have to go and cure him!" he said rushing to the door. Guinevere quickly held him by the arm.

"You cannot visit him, My Lord, he is... contagious. Gaius specified that no one should be in contact with him, for his and other's safety."

The prince looked frustrated.

"Do you think he's avoiding me, Gwen? Tell me, is there something wrong with me?" he asked her, with such tenderness that she had to refrain from hugging him. Who would have imagined that the arrogant prince would only need a love spell to bring out his sweet side?

"Don't worry, My Lord, I'm sure you will see him again soon," she heartened him, then began to make him wear the armour.

She was still grappling with that task when quick footsteps announced someone's imminent arrival at the royal chambers.

A few seconds passed when King Alined, followed by a breathless Trickler, revealed his presence by breaking into the chamber. "Where is he?" shouted the sovereign. He was looking for Arthur's servant under the pretext of asking him to mend his shirt so he could get him out of the way and prevent him from spilling his secrets. The crown prince, not understanding what he was referring to, just looked at him questioningly.

"What is he talking about?" he whispered to Gwen, who just shrugged.

"If you'd kindly tell me what you're talking about, maybe I could help you," he stated, annoyed by the abrupt interruption.

"I'm looking for Merlin, your servant. I supposed he was here in your rooms. I need his help urgently. So, is he here?"

"Ah, if only that was true..." the prince said dreamily, earning a furious glance from the sovereign, who thought he was hiding him.

"If only it was true I wouldn't be so calm" intervened the maid to help him, understanding what Alined's true intentions with Merlin were. After some research, which obviously led to nothing, the ravenous duo gave up and took their leave, deciding to let it go for the moment. As soon as they were out, Arthur sighed, and from his lips escaped a sentence concerning certain things he would have gladly done to his naive servant, a sentence Guinevere pretended not to have heard. The poor servant, upset, decided that Merlin owed her at least ten favours in exchange for a day spent with the foul-mouthed prince.

Meanwhile, the young wizard was scrambling up and down the castle stairs, looking for his friend. He found her while she was carrying the prince's clothes to the laundry and without doing too much ceremony he took her by the arm, dragging her in a safe place.

"I know how to cure Arthur," he announced, hoping in his heart that the girl would accept the task she had to do.

"But I need you to make it work."

"What is it about?"

"Well, the only way to resolve the matter is with Arthur being kissed by the person he truly loves...”

"I don't understand how I could... oh. Well, if you think that I am his love interest you are very wrong. Yes, I may have felt something in the past, but he always made it clear that there was no interest on the other part.”

"But Gaius said that if the prince wasn't in love he wouldn't have fallen under the spell, it must mean something! And if the person he loves isn't you, I wouldn't really know who they might be... we must at least try! Please, Gwen, I'm begging you! I can't go on like this, with him flirting with him and all... it hurts me." he concluded bitterly.

Gwen sighed, seeing the look in her friend's eyes.

“Alright, I'll do it,” she accepted.

“But there's still one problem: how can I kiss him without anyone seeing us? Besides, he's completely taken by you, it won't be easy, I'll have to take him by surprise. "

The boy, in response, gave a hinted smile. "Don't worry about that, Gaius and I have a plan: a tournament will be held this afternoon to celebrate the return journey of the other kings, and Arthur will have to fight. When he enters his tent, we will be there to take action. You'll kiss him, and we'll put this behind us,” he said, resuming the carefully calculated plan.

"Well, then see you at sunset," Gwen said, and the two walked away, each in their respective direction, to do their work.


	5. The Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this part sounds a bit redundant from time to time, Italian is a very tricky language to translate from :(  
> Aaanyway, let me know if you liked this chapter as well!!

The gigantic arena of the royal palace stood out majestically on the horizon, adorned with coats of arms belonging to the brave knights who would take part in the tournament, coming from each of the five contiguous kingdoms, which had gone through quite a few warlike phases and now, finally, were at peace.

Observing that breathtaking spectacle, a mosaic of bright colours, heraldic banners and intrepid warriors on horseback, would have fascinated the eyes of anyone who had the luck to observe it. Of course, the ecstasy would have been irremediably diminished if the observer was a court servant who nervously followed every move of his master, the prince, to make sure he did not fall from his horse or began to dedicate a song to him in the middle of the square.

Completely subdued by Trickler's magic, Arthur Pendragon barely seemed to realize where he was and what he was doing, limiting himself to imitate the other participants and smiling candidly at his admirers, who cheered him from the audience.

From the height of his throne, flanked by his stepdaughter, Uther stood proud, reciting his interminable speech that, honestly, no one was listening too much at, busy as they were making bets on possible winners.

Each knight soon went to his position, put on the armour and equipped himself with the necessary weapons, according to his skills and preference. Merlin had not been able to decline that assignment, although he had tried to.

Unfortunately, Gwen had already been requested by Lady Morgana to accompany her to the tournament, so she could only intervene later, during the break, to accomplish their plan. 

Arthur arrived almost hopping before him - he was totally adorable in that confused state, he had to admit - and smiled at him in the seventh heaven, raising his arms to get dressed.

"So are you feeling better now?" he asked him inquisitively.

"Never been better, sire," the raven told him back, trying to keep his tone as detached as possible, to avoid misunderstandings.

"I missed you, you know? I thought you wanted to avoid me." He continued, biting his lower lip. Merlin did not know if a cyclone had suddenly arrived from southern regions to overheat the temperatures of Camelot by at least ten degrees, or if it was all the result of his perverse imagination. But he certainly couldn't let himself be distracted by the prince's languid looks, he just had to stick to the plan. Easy, right?

Trying with all his strength not to look him in the eyes, he finished arranging his armour and handed him the helmet. Arthur had an inscrutable expression and Merlin was afraid he was onto something. The prince was certainly not the type to give up easily.

As he had foreseen, the heir to the throne suddenly decided that was the most opportune moment to try, once again, to molest his servant, shamelessly placing a hand on his backside.

Merlin was shocked.

"W-what are you doing, Sire?"

"Me? Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about," he replied nonchalantly, continuing to violate all of Camelot's moral laws. Merlin, thrilled as ever, tried to move his arm away from that unsuitable position, but while doing so he ended up sliding on a wet spot - his bad luck really had no limits - and met once again his lifelong friend, the floor. This time, however, he dragged with him none other than Arthur Pendragon, champion in charge, who found himself lying on top of him. Obviously, the prince did not mind that pose at all, and he didn't refrain from adding a few obscene comments to his burning humiliation.

"If you wanted me to lie down with you, you could just ask for it," he asserted maliciously, sending the mind of poor Merlin completely into a tailspin. He might have been one of the most powerful sorcerers of his time, but he was certainly not prepared for jokes of that kind. Not if they came from Arthur while he was candidly lying on him, at least.

At that moment, someone entered the tent. It was Gaius, who attended the tournament as a doctor, in case of unpleasant incidents. When the physician entered he found himself in front of his apprentice, wide-eyed and in a state of apparent semi-unconsciousness, and the prince of Camelot, clinging to each other. On the ground.

Gaius was certainly not a person who immediately made assumptions, but that scene left room for very few interpretations. He cleared his throat, revealing himself, and the two young men got up in a hurry, the raven blushing slightly and pretending that nothing happened, the blonde continuing to smile shamelessly.

"Sire, I believe your audience is waiting for you," the doctor announced, trying to put an end to his young protege's embarrassment.

The prince didn't get upset in the slightest, he instead straightened his hair, ruffled by the fall, and walked towards the exit.

"See you later, honey," he said before dashing out of the tent, ready to duel.

"Did he just call me... what the--"   
The physician couldn't help but laugh, while Merlin seemed rather upset.

"I'm worried, Gaius," he said as he started pacing up and down the curtain. 

"He is not focused, he could get really hurt in this tournament"

"I don't think so, Merlin,” was the physician's response.

"You think he will manage to survive?"

"No, I just don't think he will fight, that's it"

"What?"

"He left his sword here" he stated.

The raven facepalmed, thinking that if Arthur survived that day and they managed to break the spell, he would have killed him with his own hands for everything he put him through. Stupid, stupid dollophead.  
He hurried out of the tent with the royal sword, to deliver it to his doting master, but the players were already all on the pitch and from a distance, he couldn't recognize any of them. Suddenly he saw Arthur, in a corner, singing softly. Why did he always have to sing? What sort of spell was he under? A musical one?

Anyway, he tried to call him without getting too noticed.

"Hey, your Highness! Psst, Arthur!" He whispered through clenched teeth. The prince, realizing that his precious Merlin was calling him, did not let him say it twice, going happy towards him.

"Do you miss me already?" He said, winking at him.  
The wizard rolled his eyes, mentally cursing himself for the third time in ten minutes.

"Your sword, Sire, you had forgotten it," he simply said.  
The heir to the throne stared at that piece of iron with a questioning look, then, with a flicker of clarity, he remembered that, indeed, a weapon was needed to fight. He took it without making a fuss and looked at Merlin gratefully.

"What would I do without you," he added, trying to caress him with his hand. The servant, however, expecting such a move, was quick to take it with his left hand, transforming that gesture of intimacy into a normal squeeze, a much more appropriate greeting for the occasion.

"Wish me luck, Merlin," the prince said before returning to the battle arena.  
Yeah, he would definitely need it.

The tournament had started for a good fifteen minutes and many knights had fought valiantly earning a place in the standings and qualifying for the semifinals, while others had not made it and had been defeated. As this was a friendly event, it wasn't to the death, so even those not lucky enough to win could at least rejoice that they were still alive. Arthur was fighting with a certain Sir Regan, who appeared to be a rather skilled swordsman. Not that the future heir wasn't, in fact, but in that particular circumstance it seemed as if he didn't care. Suddenly, his opponent treacherously hit him in the side, and within seconds the dazed prince was on the ground, literally speaking. The king decided this was a good time to take a break, noting that his son didn't seem to be exactly in his best shape. Actually, he had been having some strange behaviours for a while, but Uther had never been good at interpreting the complex psyche of his children, so usually when they had crises he preferred to stay away from them until they came to their senses.

The injured was taken to the tent, where Gaius began examining his wounds.

"You have a broken rib, Sire," the physician said after a glance.

"Nothing can hurt me today. I'm invincible!" was the answer he got from him, careless of the pain he was surely feeling without even realizing it. 

Then, with a decisive gesture, he took the old doctor's face in his hands. "Love can conquer anything, Gaius, it's true," he said with conviction, while the older one assumed an expression between worried and amused.

"We can't go on like that, the duel isn't fair, Arthur's head is in the clouds!" he said to Merlin, speaking in a low voice so as not to be heard.

"I don't know what to do, Gaius!" he replied nervously.

"Then find someone who knows."

While the prince returned to the field to fight with the iron club, with a smile still on his face, Gwen did her best to go unnoticed in the stands, to reach the tent where Gaius and Merlin were. When she arrived, she found the two intent on confabulating.

"Is everything set?"

"Yes, we just have to hope that Arthur doesn't get himself killed. Even though the problem would still be solved in both cases."

This ironic joke cost the young wizard a schick from the doctor. At that moment, the young Pendragon made his entrance again, wearing the obvious signs of another defeat, although in a more than excellent mood.

"Are you throwing a party in my honour?" he said, exalted by all those people. The three ignored him, trying to look as normal as possible. Gaius and Merlin, casting allusive glances at Gwen, began to invent excuses to leave them alone, so that the servant could do what she had to do.

"I'll go see if anyone needs treatment"

"I'm coming with you!" the raven said promptly, following the doctor.

Arthur was looking at them in confusion, even though he was under a spell he could still sense when someone was hiding  
something from him.

Left alone with Guinevere, he tried to understand what was happening. "What are you doing here? Did you want to wish me luck? I don't think I'll need it," he said confidently.

"No Arthur, I didn't come for this."

The young prince put on a sullen expression. "Well, that's rude of you."

There was a moment of suspended silence, then Gwen decided it was better to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Let me apologize," she said throwing herself on him, suddenly bringing their lips together. The prince was perplexed, he certainly did not expect that the girl would dare so much. The kiss lasted a few seconds, then the two broke away.  
Gaius and Merlin, having overheard everything from outside the tent, rapidly got back in to see if the plan had worked.

“Arthur? Are you in your right mind?” he asked hesitantly.

"Why of course I am," he stated.

The others sighed in relief, it had worked, the nightmare was over.

"So you're no longer under spell?"

"What spell, my love?" Arthur answered, not understanding what his young servant was referring to.

"S-sorry, what?"

"Now I have to go, - he interrupted him - I have a tournament to win. And I will win it for you," he asserted, pointing his finger at an afflicted boy, who at that moment would have gladly banged his head repeatedly against the wall.


	6. The New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the second-last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

The Prince of Camelot was officially out of his mind. Not even Guinevere's kiss had been able to break the spell he was under, and Merlin was paying the bitter consequences, since working all day in close contact with a royal pervert, who never missed an opportunity to make him uncomfortable by flirting with him, wasn't certainly on his list of the best situations to be involved in.

The worst part was being able to somehow get him to leave his room as little as possible. By then the young warlock had made up every kind of excuse with Uther: hunting trips, last minute tournaments, various illnesses, anything that served as a minimally plausible excuse for the prolonged absence of the heir to the throne, while Merlin and his task force - aka Gaius and Gwen - frantically worked to find an alternative solution to that mess.

Merlin was in his room, which had been completely turned upside down due to the days spent doing countless searches about love potions, reading dusty books that weighed as much as he, all for nothing, since the plan had failed miserably.

Guinevere, who was with him, was sitting on the edge of her young friend's bed, still leafing through a small volume entitled "Magic spells in fairytales". Obviously these were simple books on mythology or children's stories, as real magic books had been strictly banned in Camelot and its annexed territories for over twenty years, and anyone found in possession of them would have faced certain death. Gaius was the only one who still had a book of witchcraft, mainly on the spells practiced by the Ancient Religion, which he had given to Merlin so that he could learn to master his powers. Unfortunately, in that case it had proved almost useless, since it said nothing about the charms related to the sentimental sphere.

"Merlin!" - Gwen shouted, suddenly excited - "I think I found something," she announced, reading aloud the bedtime story she had come across. "Here it says that one day, a man named Feryn, was struck by a spell done to him by a witch, which made him fall in love with his friend Mira. He was betrothed to another woman, who kissed him to break the spell, but it didn't work. It looks similar to our case, doesn't it? "

"And how did they manage to resolve the matter?" Merlin echoed.

"Well, it says that at first they were desperate, thinking that the witch's magic was too powerful to break. Mira, however, was tired of the unsolicited advances from Feryn, who kept asking her for a kiss."

"Sounds vaguely familiar to me," the raven sighed wryly.

"Anyway - she continued - one day Mira decided she couldn't stand it anymore, she took Feryn and kissed him, and guess what? The spell was broken".

"... Are you telling me that the only way to wake him from the spell is that I have to kiss him? But it doesn't make the slightest sense, I'm the one Arthur must stop being in love with! What kind of magic is this? "

"You didn't get the point, Merlin. Feryn was already in love with Mira, he had never loved his betrothed... usually in the books are listed only two cases, those in which the spell cannot take effect because the victim is not in love with anyone and those in which they already love someone and magic makes them think they're in love with someone else; but there is also a third case, one in which, ironically, the filter makes the unfortunate fall in love with the person who was already in his heart from the beginning. In this case his repressed feelings do nothing but emerge, certainly exasperated, but still sincere," she concluded.

"Are you telling me that Arthur Pendragon touched my backside in full possession of his mental faculties?"

"Of course not, Merlin. God only knows how reluctant Arthur is to express his feelings. If it weren't for the spell he would never have done any of this. But if you want confirmation, you know what to do," she said, smiling mischievously.

The warlock had imagined everything except a surreal scenario like that. Having to endure the harassment of his arrogant master was one thing. Having to deal with his indecent proposals was another. But discovering that the only way to awaken him was to give him a kiss was truly on the verge of tragic. Not to mention that all of this meant Arthur felt something for him. Not that he minded, in fact, it was kind of... flattering. And he certainly could not deny that the prince was a great joy for his eyes, with his blond hair, that body, those perfect hands that drove him crazy at the very sight, his... no enough, he couldn't let himself being deluded. He was still a Pendragon, and there would never be anything between them. Besides, the real Arthur, the one who wasn't under the effect of any potion, would let himself be tortured rather than admit what he felt. 

Though he had to admit that he couldn't wait to wake him up, to see how he would react to... well, to the way the spell had to be broken. He better not complain, he thought. If there was any other way, anything but that, he sure would have tried. But he had no choice. There still was the possibility that Gwen was wrong, of course, and that they would fail again. In that case, he would have found himself with an even more stirred up suitor, and the only solution would have been to flee to a distant kingdom and change his identity forever.

After these cheerful reflections, Merlin decided to immediately take action and look for the royal donkey, trusting that it would certainly not be difficult for him to take him to a secluded place. Knowing that he was supposed to have a training session with the knights by then, he headed for the courtyard, quickly descending the palace stairs and passing several pairs of guards. Once he arrived in the clearing where they used to hold the fighting lessons, he was amazed to see the prince, who proudly waved his sword in the air at one of the young recruits of the royal army, almost taking his ear off, while he seemed to observe everything except his opponent. As he was gazing at the horizon, with an unexpected blow he sent the poor knight to the ground.

"You see? He failed, because he did not foresee my move. And this simply because he does not let himself be guided by love, like me! Love is everything, my friends, do not forget it" he stated.

Merlin couldn't help but burst out laughing. The prince had just made a dull speech worthy of a unicorn in flesh and blood. He decided that it was time to get his majesty out of there, before he further traumatized Camelot's future defenders.

"Sire, I have looked for you everywhere!" he said, revealing his presence. "I need your help urgently".

Arthur's face, at the sight of his beloved Merlin, widened into a toothy smile, entranced by that angelic vision.

"Merlin! I'm happy you're here, you can attend the training if you want, but now I'm afraid I can't come with you".

"But Sire, please!" - he said, getting as close to him as possible, so that he could be the only one to hear him - "I thought... that we could be alone for a while".

He couldn't believe he was seriously hitting on the heir to the throne in front of half the kingdom. Fortunately, thanks to the influence he exercised over him, the prince was more than happy with his words and, without giving explanations, he walked away with his servant, leaving the recruits speechless and rather frightened by the behavior of the young Pendragon.

Upon reaching the castle, Merlin invited the blond to his room, knowing that Gaius was out to do some chores and that no one would disturb them there, unlike the royal rooms, where there were too many guards. Arthur was in trepidation, anxiously waiting to see the move the raven would make.  
Merlin, on the other hand, was completely lost and kept telling himself that this was without a doubt the stupidest idea he had ever had. Damn Gwen who had convinced him! Him, kiss Arthur Pendragon? Who knew how many people he had kissed, he surely was used to certain standards. While Merlin... well, he had no experience in the field. His heart was beating at a speed dangerously similar to that of an enraged herd, but he still tried to calm down, telling himself that he was doing it for the good of the whole kingdom.

"So, what do we want to do?" Arthur said, turning his gaze in his servant's direction.

Merlin, meeting the prince's languid eyes, eventually took courage and approached him very slowly. "Sire... I-I" he stumbled over his own words as he prayed that his knees, now reduced to a constant tremor, would not abandon him in the moment of need.

"Yes, Merlin?" the blond answered in a barely audible voice, also slowly approaching the other, waiting for his move. He licked his lips, fixing his gaze on the raven's, in a clear gesture of assent to whatever he was planning to do.

Merlin, exhausted by all that suspense, decided that this was the definitive opportunity, and without further delay, grabbed the prince by the collar of his robe, throwing himself with desire towards his mouth, finally fulfilling an ancient dream of his that he had always cautiously kept in the most hidden corners of his imagination.

After a time that seemed infinite, he broke away from that kiss he had longed for.

Arthur's expression was inscrutable. He was staring at him with a sparkle in his eyes, which could mean surprise or even perplexity, as he stretched a hand to touch his lower lip, as if to recall what had just happened.

Merlin, rather shaken, was still very close to the heir to the throne, so much that he could feel his soft breathing on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur said, who had not found in his confused mind a plausible explanation to why his servant was practically attached to him. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something important had happened, something unthinkable. He stood there still, continuing to stare at his young friend, when, all of a sudden, the memory of a few moments before, aka of the kiss that the two had not so chastely exchanged, surfaced in his clouded brain.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed astonished. "You... and I... what... YOU KISSED ME! That's so inappropriate! If anyone had seen us... MERLIN!" he continued to yell.

"Calm down, Sire, let me explain," he tried to reply, struggling so that Arthur did not raise his voice too much, putting both of them in an uncomfortable position.

"Calm down? I'm in a confused state, I don't remember anything since the day of the banquet, and what do you do to help me? You kiss me?" he broke out, whispering the last two words.

At that moment someone knocked on the door, momentarily stopping the anger of the Crown Prince. Gaius and Gwen entered, curious to know the outcome of the new plan.

"Is it done?" Guinevere asked, pointing at the young sovereign, who was moving his eyes from one to the other, increasingly irritated.

"The good news is that he finally woke up... the bad news is that he didn't take very well how he woke up," replied the raven.

"What? Did you two know about this? And you let... this thing happen?".

"It was the only way, Sire - interjected Gaius - you had to be kissed in order to break the spell".

"I was the victim of a spell, then! But why did he have to kiss me?" Arthur responded, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Why, because Merlin is--"

"Your best friend. To break the spell you need to be kissed by the person you trust most in the world, who apparently is me. So next time you say you don't care about me, I won't buy it," he intervened, smiling in the direction of the blond. Gaius and Guinevere looked at him questioningly, but didn't dare to interfere.

The prince did not seem entirely convinced, but for the moment he decided to accept that explanation..

"Oh, it is truly a joy that you have come back to yourself, so I will never have to run away from your dull advances again," Merlin said with a melodramatic sigh of relief.

"Wait, what? I was infatuated... with you?" he exclaimed, with obvious panic in his eyes.

"Don't... don't you remember anything?"

"Absolutely not! Oh please, tell me that no one saw me in that condition!" he asked panicked. "My father! Heaven, tell me that at least he didn't see me!"

"Calm down Sire, I made sure your conditions remained... secret. Even though it wasn't easy at all, and I think you told Sir Leon you think I am handsome, oh and not to mention the super sweet talk you gave to the knights, and then when- "

"Merlin! Shut up now and take me to my chambers, I want to rest," said the prince, exhausted by his chatter. He could not understand the misfortune that had befallen him, the spell had made him fall in love with his annoying, irritating servant, out of all people. Although that kiss... well, it had been pretty good. He could still taste his inexplicably sweet taste on his lips. Wait, what was he saying? No way, he didn't like Merlin at all and he had never done. Now that he thought about it, he didn't understand why Merlin had had to kiss him to make him come to his senses. Wasn't a hug or a pat on the back enough? Oh no, always a kiss had to be the protagonist, when it came to magic. He really had no words, it was all Merlin's fault, with his stupid, stupid, wonderful kiss.

"What am I saying!" he thought to himself again, before throwing himself on the bed and trying to sleep, even though he was agitated by the amount of new information he had to process.


	7. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for you xx

He had made a huge mistake. He shouldn't have hidden the truth from Arthur, he knew it, but panick had overthrown him when the prince had asked for an explanation regarding the events of the past days. And the fact that they had just finished making out hadn't helped at all. 

God, those lips.

He had been thinking about it all night, not about Arthur's lips of course... well, yes, but mainly about how to behave in his presence.

He couldn't make up his mind: was it better to tell him he knew he felt something for him? Or was it better to leave things as they were and pray that situation would soon be forgotten?

It was psychological torture.

Besides, even if he told him how things really were and that royal ass ignited the only brain cell he had left by admitting what he felt, there was not the slightest chance they could be together. 

He was a royal and Merlin a humble servant.

The only sure thing was that Arthur was an idiot. A royal idiot who had complicated his life in ways he couldn't even imagine.

Agitated as never before, he tossed around in the blankets trying to find a suitable position, but with a too abrupt movement he ended up elegantly banging his head against the wall, adding another anecdote to his endless list of unpleasant accidents.

Across the castle, in his huge four-poster bed, lay the noble Arthur Pendragon, royally pledged to swear under his breath.

He felt like something was missing, there must be a reason why Merlin had had to kiss him in order to wake him up. And the best friend's excuse just didn't make any sense. He had never heard of best friends kissing on the mouth. Thinking back of that afternoon, the prince couldn't help but blush, even now that he was alone in his room. Yet he had kissed other people in his life, but no one had ever had such an effect on him. He wondered what the whole situation meant. Did he really feel something for Merlin?

Merlin, that idiot. Before they parted the day before, he had told him everything: how Alined had tried to bewitch him and how he had stumbled on his bed while he was intent on preparing his clothes, resulting in his shirt being torn off and the shred of fabric falling next to him. All this in one night, how clumsy could that boy be? Arthur was speechless.

He was adorable, though, and kissed surprisingly well.

The Crown Prince couldn't believe he was seriously thinking of those things. In his defense, it was late at night, and it is widely known how night makes you think of weird stuff. Although, in his case, it was making him think of things a little too ambiguous.

"It must be the side effects of the spell," he thought, though not too convinced.

The following day he would have confronted Merlin once and for all, he told himself, even if just thinking about it made his heart began to speed up a little too much.

He kept feeling agitated for most of the night, managing to sleep only for a few hours.

A ray of sunlight leaked from the translucent curtains as the prince of Camelot pressed a pillow to his face, in a last attempt to gain a few more minutes of sleep.

"Wake up, lazy daisy!" Merlin gleefully announced, not bothering to moderate the tone of his voice, always an octave too high for Arthur's ears.

In response, the crown prince uttered some unidentifiable verses and rolled over on his side, hoping that the servant would understand the message and leave him alone.

Merlin, who was very unwilling to surrender and accustomed to his master's laziness, did not mind at all taking a run and gracefully throwing himself on the blond, making him fall out of bed. This unfortunate scene was accompanied by Arthur's sweet exclamation - as fine as a drunken carpenter - describing the various ways in which he would have gladly ended the raven's existence.

"What's wrong with you?" he barked as soon as he could shake off his reckless servant and rise to his feet.

Merlin thought that he had missed that innocent bickering, and that deep down he was happy everything was back to normal.

"Many things, Sire, I thought you knew," he replied, barely holding back a smile.

The prince incinerated him with his eyes, truly scandalized by what he had dared to do. With that stupid, stupid expression and his puppy eyes, though, Merlin managed to make him forget all of the murders he'd planned in the last couple of minutes, causing him to laugh out loud.

"I hate you, you know?" he said with a grin.

"Nahh, I don't think so."

"Merlin..."

"Sire?"

"Can we talk?"

Arthur's eyes suggested that the topic of conversation would not be the cleaning of the stables or stuff like that. 

The young warlock, already foreseeing where that was going, sat down on the edge of the bed, signing him to go on.

"About the other day, what you did... thank you," the prince said with undisguised embarrassment.

"Don't thank me, you would have done the same for me."

Merlin suddenly realized the gigantic gaffe he had made, and struggled to make it up.

"I... uhm, I didn't mean the kiss, of course, Sire... you would help me wake up if I was victim of a spell, but obviously I wasn't referring in any way to-"

"Merlin, calm down for Heaven's sake. It's fine, I'm not mad at you. You cured me after all, didn't you?"

The prince decided to take off his weight and ask the question he feared the most.

"You... you didn't kiss me because you are the person I trust the most, did you?"

"Arthur... I..."

"Just tell me the truth, Merlin."

The boy sighed, evtually giving up.

"All right. To break the spell you needed the kiss of true love and I-I... I thought it was Gwen at first, so I told her to kiss you, but it didn't work and--"

"Wait a minute, how many people have I been kissed by?"

"Only two, Sire," replied the raven with a slight smile, partially breaking the tension that had been raising in the room.

"So, since you've managed to wake me up, that means..."

"It could mean many things, I... you know what? Nevermind, if you want to forget all of this, that's fine with me, I would certainly never ask you anything in that sense, I know how things work here at court and all, I don't want to cause you problems whatsoever, besides you are the heir to the throne and I- "

"Merlin, will you shut up once and for all? I swear, sometimes you are just unbearable!"

At those words Merlin went silent, sure to have ruined everything and that Arthur would have fired him.

Instead he saw the Crown Prince slowly approaching him and, surprising as it was, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you for what you did for me," he whispered in his ear.

After a few minutes of silence, the two broke apart.

Arthur's eyes were fixed on his servant's, as if trying to decipher his thoughts.

Merlin felt very hot and his head was spinning, so he just stared back at him, without daring to utter a word.

The prince wasn't sure of what he wanted to say, but he knew he had to say something, so he tried to put together a sentence that made sense.

"Merlin I... I don't know how I feel about you. I mean, I don't think I've ever thought about it deeply before. I-I care for you, even if you know how much it costs me to admit it, but... now I think I feel something more. And I know that makes things a lot more difficult, but I can only be honest with you, I owe you this. Y-you... I mean... do you feel something too... for me? "

The blond mentally cursed himself for all that rambling speech he had made, it wasn't like him. 

Besides, now he was completely at the mercy of the raven and he didn't like this feeling of submission at all, it made him feel weak, almost sick. His stomach was twisting terribly. 

What a fool he had been, after all he could not even be sure of Merlin's feelings, who, as far as he knew, could have kissed him just because it was the only way to wake him up.

As he thought frantically, the younger boy reflected on his answer, afraid to say something wrong and ruin the moment, already tense enough.

Unwittingly, Arthur moved his gaze from his eyes to his lips. He couldn't help it, he was inevitably attracted to them.

"Arthur, I..." - the warlock finally began to speak - "to be honest I have always found you attracti-- I mean good-looking and... I admit I could feel something for you. But if this is just a new thing to try for you, please don't get me involved, I prefer to be hurt now, rather than in the future," he said in a whirlwind of words, in front of a perplexed prince who couldn't stop staring at him as if he was seeing him for the first time.

Merlin saw him frown before responding.

"You are not a whim to me. I thought you understood that when you literally had to kiss me to break the spell. God, Merlin, do your math." He said, mocking him with the sassy tone the two often used when teasing each other.

The raven hinted a smile, slowing his breathing a little, which in the last few minutes had sped up a lot.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Kiss me."

"Sire?"

"You heard me perfectly well," he replied, shamelessly winking in his direction.

Poor Merlin thought that if the human heart could live a life of its own then that was the right time that his would definitely come out of his chest, moving to some other distant realm.

He slowly approached his prince, gently encircling his hips, while the latter tied his arms around his neck.

Merlin soon joined their lips, savoring again the soft ones of the blond, who wasted no time and immediately devoted himself to deepening that chaste kiss, exploring every detail of the other's mouth with meticulous accuracy. 

Their tongues battled for dominance, in a sweet dance that seemed to have no end. 

After a few minutes, unfortunately, they were forced to break away due to lack of oxygen.

Arthur was shocked, he had never felt that way in his life, or rather no one had ever had the power to cause such an effect deep in his soul.

Merlin, almost ecstatic, was still enjoying the vision of the boy in front of him, which he considered damn close to perfection, now that he thought about it.

"Arthur?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"What are we, now?"

"You are definitely an idiot."

The boy rolled his eyes, even though he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm serious," he added.

The prince spoke hesitantly.  
"We're friends who... love each other?" He tried.

Merlin seemed quite satisfied with that answer. Perhaps one day, when Arthur ascended to the throne, things would change.

Still in shock from recent events, he smiled at the other in seventh heaven, but the enchantment was broken by the memory of the chores he still had to accomplish. 

Not wanting to offend Arthur in any way, he thought of saying something along the lines of "it was wonderful" and "now I have to go and make your bed," but in the confusion of the moment he ended up stammering "it was wonderful to go to bed".

Realizing what he had implied, he blushed terribly, causing the prince to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Merlin protested, still dismayed.

"Are you kidding? It is!" He said, still writhing with laughter. If there was one thing he adored about his stupid servant - or should he call him lover now? - was his incredible tendency to make a fool of himself.

"Then I guess I'll leave you to your things," he said, stressing the last word.

"See you later?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin replied softly.

The two exchanged one last, chaste kiss, before heading in their respective directions. 

That enchantment had sure led to some unexpected turns, but boy, did they love the outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to anyone who read this story, reviewed it and supported me in any way!  
> I wish you all a happy new year, let's hope it will be better than this one...  
> If you want to talk about Merlin/Merthur or literally anything, you can find me on Instagram at camelotsroyalprat.  
> Cheers xx


End file.
